It's Not Easy Being Gwen (John Smith 10)
Story It’s 4 a.m., and John is driving Gwen home. Gwen: I can’t believe that Animo escaped. John: I can’t believe that we had to get up in the middle of the night just to lose to him. It’s a school night. Gwen: (Yawns) Yeah. (John pulls up in front of Gwen’s house.) We’ll get him tomorrow. John: (unenthusiastically) Sure, sure. See you tomorrow. Gwen: You mean this morning? John: I’m so tired I don’t even want to think about it. Later. Gwen gets out of the car, and John drives off. Gwen heads up to her room, collapsing on her bed. She falls asleep. At 5:30, her alarm goes off. Gwen: Ugg! End Scene Gwen goes off on her morning run, listening to a CD teaching french. Across the street, she sees a group of fangirls running, most likely chasing John. She makes it back home, and showers. She goes downstairs, still listening to the CD. Gwen’s mom was sitting at the table, writing out invitations. Natalie: Morning, Gwen dear. Gwen: Morning mom. Invites for the family gathering? Natalie: Yes, and I am super busy today. Can you finish them for me? Gwen: Of course. When do I need them done by? Natalie: Tonight. Gwen: (sighs) Okay. I’ll find time to do it. Natalie: Thanks. See you tonight. (Natalie gets up and leaves. Gwen sits down, filling out the invitations. After a portion of the stack was finished, Gwen suddenly stops.) Gwen: Ug! I’ll never finish before school. Unless, (pulls out spell book) Scribo Iniacendia! (The pen starts to write by itself.) There. Now, maybe there’s some food in the kitchen. Gwen goes into the kitchen, and the pen starts writing with fire. Gwen comes back with an apple, when she sees everything on fire. Gwen: Whoa! (Gwen grabs the fire extinguisher, and uses it to put out the fire. At that moment, Kevin walks in.) Kevin: Hey Gwen (hit by the foam, and is knocked over) Gwen: Kevin! (goes over to him) You alright? Kevin: (coughs) Peachy. Ready to go to school? Gwen: Yeah. Let’s go. End Scene They are driving to school, when they Animo’s frog hopping on a roof. Kevin: Looks like John’s has him on the run. Gwen: We should go help him. Kevin: Relax. This is John we’re talking about. Gwen: Maybe, but haven’t you noticed that he’s been more, reserved recently, and acting on his own? Kevin: True, he has been pulling that lone ranger act. Before, he’d wait to have backup before doing anything. Now, he doesn’t even call to tell something happened until after he’s handled it. Gwen: He’s taken what happened to Julie hard. One of us needs to talk to him. Kevin: Please. He blames himself. He won’t listen. (Pulls up in front of the school.) Later. I’ll make sure John doesn’t get flattened. (Gwen gets out, and Kevin drives off.) Gwen goes inside, and goes to her locker. Voice: Hungry? (Gwen turns, and there’s a blond girl in a wheelchair, holding a bagel.) I know you haven’t had any. Gwen: (taking bagel) Thanks, Emily. Emily: Sure. Hey, tonight I’ve got a piano concert. Will you be there? Gwen: Of course! Emily: Great. See you later. (Emily rolls off, and Gwen groans.) Gwen: I’ve barely got time for everything else in the day. Gwen’s day goes by fast. She has two tests, and has to fill in for her math teacher. After school, she has karate lessons. After that, Gwen is leaving school, Emily waiting for her. Emily: You made it! Gwen: Of course. I’m excited to see your concert. (Then, Wildmutt lands on a car nearby, then comes off it, approaching. Wildmutt reverts.) John: Gwen! Glad I found you. We need your help. Gwen: What’s wrong? John: Animo. He’s added some additional features to that frog of his. It’s too strong for us to handle without you. Gwen: Uh, right. Let’s go. (The two start to run off.) Emily: Hold on! What about my concert? Gwen: Emily, I’m sorry, but we have to stop Animo. Emily: You promised to be there! I can’t believe that you care more about saving the world than coming to my concert. Whatever, I’ll see you later. (Emily goes the other direction.) End Scene Kevin, having absorbed metal, is holding the frog’s tongue. The frog swings his tongue, slamming Kevin into the ground. The frog retracts its tongue, and jumps, going to land on Kevin. Kevin rolls off to the side, morphing his hand into a mallet. He swings it at the frog, who hops back. Animo: Do you really think that you can handle me by yourself? Kevin: Who said that I’m here alone? (Humungousaur and Gwen arrive, and Kevin slaps down the Omnitrix.) Vicktor Stein: Vicktor Stein! The frog charges forward, and Humungousaur charges forward and catches it, throwing it. Gwen fires mana blasts, hitting the frog. The frog hits the ground, and Vicktor Stein fires lightning at the frog. The frog is stunned for a second, and Humungousaur charges forward. The frog hops over Humungousaur, landing behind him, and using his tongue to trip him. Gwen: Mercuta Verditis! (Gwen fires a powerful blast of mana, which hits the frog. It’s distorted, but shakes it off quickly.) Eh, it’s strong. Humungousaur: Aim for the head band! Humungousaur charges forward, going to punch the frog. The frog jumps off to the side, and a mana rope grabs the frog’s foot, preventing its movement. Gwen struggles to keep a hold. The frog breaks free, when Humungousaur lands on top of him, squishing Animo at the same time. Humungousaur: Now! Vicktor Stein shoots a stream of lightning, electrocuting the frog. The lightning eventually causes the head band on the frog to shatter, and the frog collapses. Humungousaur rolls off the frog, landing on his back, and reverts. Animo was laying on the frog, moaning. Gwen: John! You okay? John: (getting up) Yeah. I’m good. Vicktor Stein: Not a bad plan. (Reverts) Kevin: Took out the frog and Animo at the same time. Gwen: (looks at cell phone, then sighs) I probably missed Emily’s concert at this time. She’s going to be upset. John: Kevin, take care of Animo, will you? Kevin: Sure, why? (John slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Clockwork. He then walks over to Gwen.) Clockwork: Well, let’s go. (The protrusion on his head starts spinning, and a green circle forms around them. Clockwork and Gwen then disappear in a flash of light. Another flash of light happens at the same spot, and they reappear.) There. We’re about an hour back in time. That should be plenty of time for you to make it. Gwen: Really? Thanks John. Clockwork: Sure. Now hurry up. (Gwen runs off, as Clockwork’s protrusion spins, and he disappears in a green light again.) Clockwork reappears, although the sun is just now coming up. Clockwork reverts. John: There we go. Back to the beginning of the day. (John pulls out a device, and presses the button. He then teleports away.) Characters *Gwen Tennyson (main character) *John Smith *Kevin Levin *Emily *Natalie Tennyson *fangirls Villains *Dr. Animo *Animo's mutant frog Aliens By John *Wildmutt (cameo) *Humungousaur *Clockwork By Kevin *Vicktor Stein Spells *Scribo Inlacendia *Mercuta Verditis Trivia *Despite this being an episode about Gwen, she doesn't use any of her alien forms. *It's revealed that Gwen gets up to run at the same time John does. *It's hinted that John does his days twice, using Clockwork's powers. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Split Omnitrix Arc